


April's Prat

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a brilliant idea, even if he does say so himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April's Prat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Drabble]()'s prompt "fool".

It was the perfect plan, really. This was the god given day in which he could be a complete and utter idiot, a _fool_ and still take it back if it went wrong. He'd been planning it for the better part of March. He'd actually started to mark the days off on his calendar. And then this morning he could finally turn the page to a new picture, April.

He tried to stop himself from bounding out of his room. He didn't even care if it went horribly because Merlin would never know for sure how he felt whereas after today, Arthur would know for sure how Merlin felt.

"Morning," Merlin said, leaning on the counter, spoon halfway to his mouth. 

Usually Arthur would have grumbled _good morning_ back but not this morning. This morning he grabbed him before the spoon could reach his mouth and kissed him, effectively stopping anything else except his lips from reaching Merlin mouth. He tasted of golden syrup instant porridge but Arthur didn't mind, at least it wasn't plain porridge, it could be worse. It was sort of sweet.

After a moment, when he felt sure he'd made an impression, he let go of Merlin and waited for the reaction. Merlin looked at him like a startled deer for a second, then shook his head, as if to check it was still on and working properly.

"Arthur..." Merlin started and Arthur pushed down every emotion, ready to smile and laugh.

"April Fool!" Arthur said at the same time Merlin said, "Next time can you let me put the bowl down first."

Arthur heard the words _next time_ and grimaced. He couldn't have waited five sodding seconds for Merlin to finish his sentence. "I mean - is it April today? I hadn't noticed. Did you just say next time?"

"Yeah but let me finish my breakfast first, yeah?" Merlin said, grinning. "And you're the fool, by the way. Prat.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
